Turn 24.6 (R2Remake)
Turn 24.6 is an appendix chapter of bonzo's R2Remake comic series, occuring between Turns 24 and 25. The story focuses on Nunnally visiting Lelouch and Kallen as the former is in a coma, and the Black Knights and the UNF dealing with the fallout of the Damocles battle and the data left behind by C.C. Plot On Horai Island, four days after the destruction of the Damocles, Nunnally goes to visit her brother and Kallen after hearing from Rakshata about Kallen's volatile behavior. On her way to Lelouch's room, escorted by Suzaku, she vents her frustrations at becoming the new Empress. Suzaku says that it's wrong for the Japanese government to be so dismissive of her, but Nunnally says she understands their position, since she is still a child. Nunnally is also unsure of who to trust, particuarly the Black Knights, but, regardless, she will respect the Japanese government's wishes, considering how much they have suffered. Nunnally arrives at Lelouch's room and is warmly welcomed by Kallen. The two discuss Lelouch's condition, Kallen's altercation with the doctor, and the relationship that Lelouch and Kallen share. Nunnally also tells Kallen that, thanks to Jeremiah's Geass Canceller, she is now able to stand for a few seconds and will be able to walk again after having surgery in a few years. Now that she is able to see again, Nunnally also compliments Kallen on her beauty, much to Kallen's embarassment. Nunnally then asks Kallen to tell her how Shirley died, knowing that Lelouch confided in her, and Kallen reluctantly complies. Meanwhile, Rakshata presents her findings regarding the Geass Order massacre to Kaguya, Ougi, and the Japanese Prime Minister. She shows a video depicting the actions of the Geass soldiers in an attempt to justify Lelouch's attack on the Order. Rakshata concludes her presentation, saying that she no longer works for the Black Knights and will work for the new Empress. The council then inquires Tohdoh about the resources on Horai Island and the location of Nina Einstein. In an effort to protect her, Nagisa reports that she has disappeared and likely committed suicide. However, they do not have hard physical evidence to support it, much to the outrage of the Prime Minister. They finish the meeting, stating the Black Knight remnants will become the basis for the new Japanese Defense Force. Ougi then meets with Rakshata, asking how she could abandon the Black Knights when they still have much reparation work to do. Rakshata explains that her pact was with Zero and no one else. She also explains that the new Japanese requested her to start researching the FLEIJA and the artificial Geass, which Ougi denies any knowledge of. Rakshata ultimately decides to work under Nunnally as she finds her projects to be more interesting and she is working towards allowing Nunnally to walk again through biomechanics. Rakshata departs while also throwing Villetta's integrity into question, leaving Ougi visibly frustrated. After learning of Shirley's fate, Nunnally is saddened, hoping that Lelouch at least reciprocated her love. Kallen believes that he could have if circumstances were different and she excuses herself to lie down. They continue to talk, addressing Kallen's concerns that not everyone is glad that Lelouch is alive and, therefore, she must stay alert. Nunnally also discusses the difficulty of faking Lelouch and Nina's deaths and Kallen explains how some of her comrades have turned against her after she declared herself to be a Britannian. Kaguya then enters the room and tells Nunnally that everything is ready. Lelouch vi Britannia will "die" tomorrow.